Magic armour
The magic armour is a recurring suit of armour in the Dragon Quest series. As its name suggests, it is designed to guard the wearer against magical onslaughts. Characteristics The magic armour consists of a blue breastplate with curved pauldrons and ornate gold filigree and edges, along with a dark orange fauld with gold edges that fully encircles the wearer's waist attached to a gold belt. In earlier depictions, the magic armour is seen worn with a long cape and blue vambraces with the same design as the breastplate, and has a jewel on the belt. It is not as heavy as some other suits of armour, allowing it to be used by a wider range of characters, including some spellcasters. Appearances ''Dragon Quest'' In this entry, the magic armour will slowly restore the wearer's HP when walking in the overworld. It will also reduce the damage taken from Sizz spells by one-third. Dragon Quest II The magic armour has a defence bonus of +35 (+25 in the NES version) and reduces damage taken from magic spells. It can be equipped by the Prince of Midenhall and the Prince of Cannock. The magic armour can be purchased in Dirkandor and Slewse for 4,300 gold and sold for 3,225 gold. Dragon Quest III The magic armour has a defence bonus of +40 and reduces damage taken from magic spells by 1/3. It can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, Priests, and Sages. The magic armor can be purchased in Lanson, Theddon, and Manoza for 5,800 gold and sold for 4,350 gold. Dragon Quest V The magic armour has a defence bonus of +60, reduces magical damage by 15, and may be worn by the Hero, Sancho, Tuppence, and the Hero's son. Dragon Quest VI The magic armour has a defence bonus of +50, reduces magical damage by 15 points, and may be worn by the Hero, Carver, Nevan, Terry, Amos, and the slime recruits. Dragon Quest VII The magic armour has a defence bonus of +47, a style bonus of +38, and reduces damage taken from spells except from the Zap family by 15 points. In the 3DS version, it does not offer protection from the Woosh family of spells. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. The magic armour can be purchased for 11,000 gold from Providence in the present and sold for 5,500 gold. It can also be won as a prize from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The magic armor has a defence bonus of +55 and reduces magical damage by 15 points. It can be purchased once the Bazaar starts at Argonia and Arcadia for 6,100 gold and sold for 3,050 gold. The magic armour can be equipped by the Hero, Angelo, and Morrie. It can also be made in the Alchemy Pot and can be upgraded into the spiked armor by combining it with an edged boomerang. Recipe: Full plate armor + Prayer ring + Ruby of protection Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Comes with a top portion and a bottom portion. Dragon Quest Swords Info Locations Equipping characters Gallery DQIX - Magic armour.png|DQIX artwork. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game armor Category:Dragon Quest II armor Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX armour Category:Dragon Quest X armour Category:Dragon Quest XI armour Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors armor